Nothing to do
by TootsieThecat
Summary: The Doctor regenerates at Journey's end, leaving Jack and Donna to deal with the Daleks, and Rose to deal with the new new new Doctor. He eats, he sleeps, then he blows up a motel. Rose is intrigued by the new Doctor, but also a little scared. He seems completely, well... childish. Does she want to travel with this new man? Would Her Doctor be offended? Replaced fic 'Normal'
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS STORY NORMAL? REWRITTEN BUT WITH PURE ELEVENROSE SMUT  
THANK YOU AND ENJOY  
**

* * *

(Set during Journey's End)

Rose held the Doctor, who was squirming with pain on the Tardis floor, regeneration creeping up his throat painfully.  
"W-What do we do? Theres got to be some... Medicine or something!" Donna sputtered. Rose felt sorry for the woman, knowing how confused she was going to be soon enough.  
"Just step back." Captian Jack ordered. Rose froze in place, her arms cradeling the Doctor's head. "Rose! Do as I say and step back!He's dying and you know what happens next!"  
"What do you mean? What happens next?!" Donna demanded, but Rose remained silent, and at the Doctor's side.  
"You Can't." She said softly. "Not now, I came all this way..."  
The Time Lord raised a softly glowing hand and examined it.  
"Its starting." He stated, clearly and casually, like asking for a cup of coffee.  
This was not as casual as coffee.

"Here we go." Jack grabbed Rose and yanked her away from the Doctor, much to her demise.  
"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Donna yelped. Rose had forgotten all about the ginge, until that moment.  
"W-when he dies, his body it... it.." She couldn't.  
The Doctor gasped, and Rose drank in the image of her Doctor, the last she will ever see of him. "I'm regenerating."  
Golden, mystical light erupted from the aliens arms, feet, and head. The trio of companions sheilded their eyes, and Rose was frantically trying to think of a way to fix the sodden mess. She covered her face with her hands, hiding her tears, and her dying love's light. Hoping to wake up in the motel she was staying in.  
Rose has had many nightmares of this, regeneration, death, torture. You name it. She had lived in the parallel universe for three years, wondering of her Doctor's safety. It wasn't easy.  
The windy-sound stopped, and the Time Machine darkened. Donna gulped, Jack flinched, and Rose hid. She didn't want to see, she didn't want to see, No please, no.  
"Well thats rubbish! Im shorter. A lot shorter. Oooh, fingers. Good, I need those, and... Legs! I've still got legs. Eyes, ears, nose, chin... Blimey, chin!" Rose slowly lowered her hands, a new voice entered the Tardis.  
And it was the Doctor's.

He _was _shorter, and younger. He had floppy light brown hair, and a jawline that could cut glass.  
"This suit it _Tight _now! Damn, I liked the suit. But not my favorite. Ooohhhh." The new man felt his hair. "Hair! Wait.." He looked terrified. "I'm a _girl. _No! Wait, oh." He felt his chest. "Nope, I'm not a girl." He looked at Donna. "Well I'm _Not._" He assured her.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Donna shouted. "Where's the Doctor?"  
The new Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm pretty sure I am, wait. Am I? No, stupid, of _course I am_. I am the Doctor, and you all." He pointed at each of them in turn. "Are my _companions. _And this is the Tardis." he tried the lean on the console, but missed and fell on his rump.  
"Oh, a bit clumsy. I can live with that." He nodded, grinning a stupid, silly, crooked grin like a child on chritsmas morning.  
"No, you're _not the Doctor. _Last time I checked, he wasn't a drunk giraffe." Donna countered. Jack snickered.  
"I'm a _giraffe?!_" The Doctor looked please with the mere thought of being a spotted animal, and pulled a lever on the Tardis, bringing up a mirror.  
"Well thats rubbish." He complained.  
"What is?" Rose said quietly. The Doctor looked at her. It was the first thing she had said the entire time.  
"I look _about _four!" Rose smirked.  
"Rose, who the _hell is this man?!_" Donna demanded. Jack sighed.  
"Donna, I can explain everything, just come with me." He took her hand, which Rose was sure Donna enjoyed, and led her down the Tardis corridor, probably explaining regeneration.  
Rose and the Doctor stood silently and awkwardly. He groaned.  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry. I'm starving, Reutlia, rockettse, hambre, I want food to put in my mouth and swallow." He whined, reminding Rose of her two year old brother, Tony.  
"You could have just said hungry."  
"Thats too boring."  
Rose raised her eyebrows. He was... odd. Not that he wasn't before...

"Theres food at the motel I'm staying at. Do you... Can you still.." She nodded towards the Tardis console. He scowled.  
"Of course I can still fly the damn thing! I'm notTHJEHJAJKFDNJKSAJ:F" He clutched his stomach and fell on his side. Rose rushed over to him.  
"Are you okay? Doctor!"  
"'m Fine. Just, regeneration... stuff. s'all... Ok! Food! At Rose Tyler's Motel!"  
"Its not my mo-"  
"Lets go!"  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels, as Rose dug through the refrigerator to find him his craved apple. Rose was almost certain that she didn't have any, but alas, she found a bruised, probably old, green apple in the back of the fridge. She tossed it to the Doctor, who took a giant bite, then spit it out, apple bits and syliva splattering across the floor.  
"What is that?!"  
"An Apple! You said you wanted an apple!"  
"I wanted an apple... not... an- Whatever that was!"  
Rose crossed her arms, looking amused. "An apple?"  
"No!"  
"Yes."  
He raised his partail eyebrows at the blonde. "That... monstrosity was NOT an apple, that, my lovely Rose, was hell in a fruit."  
"I really don't know what your asking me for Doctor."  
He tought a moment, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Yoghurt! I want Yoghurt! Thats what I want!"  
"I don't have yoghurt, Doctor. I have a couple of old apples, custard, wine, oatmeal, Fish fingers, some frozen bacon, and some cereal bars." She said, scanning her small hotel refrigerator and counter.  
"Thats it? Thats rubbish?!"  
She pointed a finger at him.  
"Don't be rude."  
He looked as if he was about to agrue, but quickly changed his mind.  
"Bacon! Thats what I want! Juicy bacon!"  
Rose glared at him. "Please?" He added quickly. She sighed and dropped some bacon carelessly on a pan.  
The couple of minutes the bacon took to cook was very quiet, and very awkward. Rose stole a glance at the new Doctor, who was touching almost everything in her hotel room, examining it like it was buried treasure, every couple of seconds, sizing him up. In her eyes, he was an entirely different Doctor than her Doctor, and her Doctor would eventually show up in the end and fix everything like he always did. But in her heart she knew that this man replaced everything she knew and loved. I mean, he was still the Doctor, but just... not the same Doctor that she loved before.  
To put it in simpler words, Rose was in denial.  
She didn't know why she souldn't grasp the concept, she usually delt with loss well. But this, this was different. It was the Doctor, and he certainly wasn't the usual.  
Rose realized that her bacon was far overcooked, and silently wished he wouldn't notice and start complaining again. And by he, she meant the Doctor. But not her Doctor, a different Doctor. This Doctor, the Doctor that sat across from her, cutting her bacon with an uneeded for and knife. He was certainly... odd. All of his hair was piled up on one side, and his jawline could cut glass, but the one thing she noticed was his eyes. They were confused and hyper. Unlike her Doctor's eyes, curious, sparkling, and lonely.  
But she definately noticed something.  
The one thing she didn't notice was that the new new new Doctor had thrown her overcooked bacon out the window.  
She didn't know why it had to go out the window and not in the trash, just that he had hit a cat, jugding by the loud hissing.  
"Sorry!" He yelled, at no one in particular.  
"You know theres a garbage can, literally three eet from where you were sitting?"  
"Shut up Rose, that was to disguisting for the garbage can. I had to get more creative."  
"By creative you mean injuring my neighbors cat?" Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, theres always room for improvement."  
Rose stared at him for a moment.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Your just... really really childish."  
"Yea, I know. I've noticed that too, its more fun this way. you should try it. Actually don't, you're good."  
"Good with wh-"  
"OH! OH I'VE GOT IT!" He suddenly screamed, fist pumping.  
"What?! What have you got?!"  
"I KNOW WHAT TO EAT!" He bellowed, like he's just gone and discorvered a cure for cancer.  
He ran, quite clumsily, to the fridge, where he gathered up Rose's half eaten box of fish fingers, and her tub of unused custard.  
***

Five minutes later, Rose sat across from the Doctor, who was stuffing his face with fish fingers dipped in a big glass bowl of custard. She thought he was wierd at first, now he's just downright crazy!  
He noticed her looking at him and smiled. She responded with a half hearted one of her own.  
They sat, staring at eachother for what seemed like years, just sitting. Waiting.  
Rose's phone rang from across the room, and she jumped up a bit too quickly to grab it.  
"'ello?"  
"Rose, its Jack, look, I know how to stop the daleks. You have to cooperate, though. And we need the Doctor."  
"What? Jack, slow down."  
"Rose, please. Just listen you need to hide. Now. Get the Doctor and find the Tardis and fly somewhere safe, me, Donna and Torchwood have got it down here."  
"Jack, why would I hide? I'm fine, I want to help."  
The Doctor watched her with a confused look.  
"Rose, normally, I would let you help, I know you, and I knwo you can take care of yourself, but this is an entirely different situation!"  
"How Jack, How?!" Rose was getting irritated now.  
"Rose, the daleks aren't after the earth, they're after you."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!  
****I will try to update tomorrow, im sorry for such a ong hiatus, but i am back!  
**ILY  
_**TOOTSIETHECAT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rose watched the Doctor fly around the console. Well at least he still did that.  
"Doctor, are you absolutely sure we're gonna make it?"  
"Yes! Most certainly. Almost. Probably. Maybe."  
He suddenly stopped, thinking his desicion over.  
"We're in a hurry, Doctor!"  
"Sorry, Sorry!" He yanked the lever on the console down, emitting sparks.  
Rose graoned and rubbed her temples. This was all to much. It was all crashing down on her at once.  
The TARDIS's graoning pulled Rose back from her train of thougtht.  
"We're here." The Doctor yanked open the doors, to reveal a dusty, dirty, old bomb shelter.  
"It's...nice."  
"It's a bomb shelter it's not nice Rose. Geez." He gave her a crooked grin.  
"There's only one bed."  
"I'll sleep on the floor."  
"No, it's fine. I can."  
"No, I was the one who dragged you into this, I will."  
"You didn't frag me into anything, Doctor. Let's just share."  
The Doctor looked at her. "Share?!  
"Yea, we're both friends. We've both been friends for a while, well, I mean, not counting regeneration, we can. It's not like it means anything."  
"Yea, let's... share."  
**I'm sorry im expierencing writers block more soon**


End file.
